<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thin Ice by Mimifreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582931">Thin Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed'>Mimifreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(RL/HG) ONE SHOT. Remus asked her to leave, but Hermione couldn't let him face the moon on his own. Without Wolfsbane, she was in danger. Without her, he was in danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of Remione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thin Ice</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione stilled as deep shiver tore through her spine and numbed her hands. Even with the warming charm added to the cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders, the January air cut through her like knives. She took a breath, the icy air filling her lungs and stopping short of the deep inhale she was hoping for.</p><p>She could make out the small cabin and sighed in relief. Not much further now.</p><p>The cabin sat deep in the woods of the English countryside. It was a couple kilometers from the nearest trail and sat on the edge of a deep pond. There was no floo connection and the heavy wards of the surrounding property made it impenetrable to apparition. She had made the trek from her flat to the cabin so many times, it had become almost therapeutic.</p><p>In the summer, the cabin was gorgeous. Lush greenery surrounded the humble structure, the pond was ripe with fish and frogs that hopped to and from the lily pads in the heat. There flowered vines that climbed the moss-covered willows that surrounded the pond and small furry animals that skipped happily through the thick green grass that covered every inch of Earth around the cabin.</p><p>But in the winter, in the dusk of January, the still quiet of the cabin was menacing.</p><p>Hermione sniffled, her nose numb, from the cold as the snow crunched beneath her boots. She made a mental note to wear an extra scarf next time and to leave her hair down to help cover her neck. Checking her watch, she shifted the brown paper bag of groceries in her arms and trekked on.</p><p>It was only 4 in the afternoon, she had plenty of time to make sure Remus ate before the moon. He was always ravenous the next morning if he didn't.</p><p>As she approached the heavy wooden door, she could smell the cigarette smoke from inside. She twisted the knob, the locks giving way to her touch, and pushed the door open.</p><p>Remus stood before the fireplace, his back to her as he took a long drag on the cigarette in his hand and sipped from the glass of amber liquid in the other.</p><p>"It's freezing out today." Hermione said, pushing the door shut behind her and slipping her feet from her boots to avoid tracking the snow that had gathered to the soles through the cabin.</p><p>Her sentiment was agreed upon in the form of a grunt as crossed the room and made her way into the kitchen.</p><p>She set the paper bag on the counter and began pulling out the meat and vegetables she brought along. Absorbed in the task, she hadn't heard Remus enter the kitchen. She jumped when his hands landed on her shoulders, the warmth seeping through her cloak and tingling against her skin.</p><p>"I heard footsteps nearby, a while ago." His gruff voice washed over her; his breath hot on the side of her face.</p><p>"There were muggles hiking." She explained, turning to face him. "I added a few extra wards to repel them. They were far enough out, though."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>She nodded. "They were looking for a place to for ice fishing. I kindly redirected them."</p><p>His deep green eyes twinkled with a hint of amusement amongst the swirling amber in their mossy depths. "Thank you." He said.</p><p>The side of her mouth twisted up into a half smile as she turned back to her task, folding the paper bag neatly and setting it to the side. She undid the fasten of her cloak and padded back toward the door, hanging it on the hook with her scarf and hat and pulling a book from the pocket.</p><p>"You may enjoy this one," She said, handing him the battered paperback. "I'm sure I haven't leant it before. But if you keep reading through my library as quickly as you have been, I'm going to have to get more creative with the books I give you."</p><p>He chuckled, taking the book and looking down at it. "The Picture of Dorian Gray?"</p><p>She nodded. "A handsome young man discovers the theory of hedonism." She said. "A bit out of your usual wheelhouse, but a muggle classic, all the same."</p><p>His scarred, slender fingers traced the cover and she felt the familiar tug in her gut as she watched him shove a hand through his sandy hair and cross the room. He sat in the moth bitten arm chair and crossed his legs at the knee, opening the book as he pulled a cigarette from the pack on the end table and lit it with a match.</p><p>They had been stepping this waltz for nearly a year now. Ever since she quit her job at the Ministry and bought the muggle bookshop in the town near the cabin. She had spent months going through old books from her own collection, bringing them to Remus to read. He had discovered a fondness for Muggle classics and she had a fondness for watching him read them.</p><p>"I've brought liver for you today." She called, stepping back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Lovely." He said, his voice noting that he was already encompassed in the text.</p><p>She began preparing the meal, walking to the icebox and pulling a bit of leftover ham from the dinner the night before. She wasn't a fan of organ meat, but Remus needed the extra nutrients it provided the night of the moon.</p><p>When dinner was cooked and they had begun to tuck in, she patted her napkin to her mouth and took a sip of wine from the glass. "Remus," She began. "I have some… Upsetting news."</p><p>His fork stilled in the air between his plate and his mouth and he looked at her, his brows furrowed together. "Upsetting, how?"</p><p>She sighed. "I don't have the Wolfsbane for you tonight."</p><p>He stared at her for moment, setting his fork back on the rim of the plate and took a long sip from his own wine glass. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't have it." She repeated. "The Ministry increased the prices for the Aconite and the Black Quicksilver again. With Christmas just passing… I didn't make enough at the shop to cover expenses there and the Wolfsbane."</p><p>"Shit." He sighed, his shoulders slumping forward as he scrubbed his face with both hands. "You have to leave."</p><p>She blanched. "Leave? Remus, I'm not leaving you alone on a month that you don't have Wolfsbane, are you mental?"</p><p>"You are, if you think I'll allow you to stay here when I don't have it!" He said.</p><p>She pulled in an angry breath, blowing it out through her nose. "You can not transform on your own out here. There's still time, you can come to the shop and transform in the cellar. I can ward it and-</p><p>"No." He said, putting a hand up to cut her off as he shook his head. "Absolutely not. I will not go to your <em>shop</em>, Hermione! Your very <em>muggle</em> shop."</p><p>"A silencing charm will take care of any sounds, and I'll reinforce the wards." She said. "You can't be here alone, Remus. You'll get hurt."</p><p>"What if the wards aren't strong enough?" He said. "What then? I break out of the cellar, kill you, bite a few muggles and we just have a wonderful time?!"</p><p>She knew he'd be angry. She knew convincing him to come to the shop to transform was a weak argument at best, but she wouldn't let him go through a moon alone. Not again.</p><p>"Remus, do you not remember what happened last time?" She said, anger twisting at the edge of her tone. "You nearly killed yourself! I can't- I <em>won't</em> let that happen again."</p><p>"No." He said, shaking his head furiously back and forth. "No. I don't care. I'm not going to the shop."</p><p>"Fine." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting into the back of the chair. "Then I'm staying here."</p><p>"Like hell you are!" He shouted, standing up from the table so forcefully, the wooden chair he was perched in toppled backward.</p><p>He crossed into the living room and yanked her cloak from the hook. He all but threw it at her, knocking his plate from the table and staring at her with fury.</p><p>She shifted in her seat again, picking up the edge of the cloak from her plate and leaning forward. She picked her fork back up and continued eating her dinner.</p><p>He could be angry. She was not leaving.</p><p>"Get out!" He said, his voice shaking with anger. "I don't want you here for this, Hermione!"</p><p>"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" She said, stabbing the tines of her fork into a chunk of roasted potato.</p><p>He slammed a hand on the table, causing her to flinch. "Don't be cheeky with me! You need to leave. You're going to get <em>hurt</em>."</p><p>She pulled in an angry breath and stood from her chair, grabbing her cloak and walking toward the door.</p><p>"Thank you!" He said.</p><p>She barked a humorless laugh as she hung the cloak back on the hook and turned to look at him. "I. am. Not. Leaving. Remus."</p><p>He let a low rumble fall from his throat, his top lip pulled up in a snarl as he closed the space between them, ripping her cloak from the hook once more and shoving it into her hands. "Yes. You. Are."</p><p>She ran her tongue over the front of her teeth and looked up at the man towering over her. His eyes were swirling between green and gold as they always did leading up to the moon, and she could feel the anger seeping from him.</p><p>"I am not the first person in your life to remain nearby when you transform!" She said, spitting the words like venom into his chest. "I am not the first person to be near you when you did not have Wolfsbane, Remus! Or need I remind you that the <em>entire</em> time you were at Hogwarts, Sirius, Peter and James were by your side every full moon?!" She placed her cloak back on the hook and shoved past him into the center of the room.</p><p>"They were animagi!" He shouted. "So, unless you've got that up your fucking sleeve and I didn't know about it, you can't stay here!"</p><p>"You honestly mean to tell me that Sirius, whose animagus was a bloody <em>labrador</em> was able to overpower you?! That a <em>rat</em> kept you from hurting someone, from hurting yourself?!"</p><p>"They kept me focused on them instead of running off into the forest and finding someone to hurt! And James did a <em>very good job</em> at ensuring I stayed in line!"</p><p>She knew he was referencing the small round scars that peppered his torso, puncture wounds from antlers.</p><p>"You aren't going to hurt me, Remus! How many moons have we spent together, now? Fourteen? Sixteen? Moony knows who I am!"</p><p>"WHEN I HAVE THE WOLFSBANE, HERMIONE!" He roared. "I only have control when I have the Wolfsbane! You <em>know</em> this!"</p><p>"I can't let you transform alone, Remus! If you get hurt outside… It's below freezing out! You'll turn hypothermic before the sun even rises!"</p><p>"The world would be better off! One less werewolf to worry about!"</p><p>"Stop it!" She hissed, closing the space between them again. "Stop that right now!"</p><p>"Hermione, I will be fine! But you will not be! I can <em>not</em> be the reason you are in danger! I'm already the reason you lost your job! I won't-</p><p>"I <em>QUIT</em> MY JOB, REMUS!" She screeched, the tip of her bony finger pressing into his chest. "I quit because I was miserable! Because I hated it! Because every single day was a reminder of the war! A reminder of the Death Eaters that escaped and the violence we couldn't stop! I quit because I was <em>tired</em>."</p><p>"You honestly mean to tell me that article had nothing to do with it?!" He spat.</p><p>The article.</p><p>The stupid <em>bloody</em> fucking article.</p><p>Two years ago, the Daily Prophet had once again set their sights to Hermione. They had begun to pick apart everything she was doing, following every relationship she ever had and accusing her of being a "man-eater". Unable to keep a long-term relationship, unable to settle down and tie the knot as Harry and Ginny had, as Ron and Susan had. They began speculating and watching her constantly.</p><p>That was how she and Remus's budding relationship had become public knowledge.</p><p>After months of being followed by one reporter or the next, questioning the men she went on dates with, they had discovered none of the men could give consistent stories. They didn't know what restaurant they had dinner in that night, or what items they had purchased from Flourish and Blotts or Madam Malkin.</p><p>Because every man they questioned were friends with Hermione and had given her a lock of hair to use in Polyjuice for Remus. So, her career at the Ministry wouldn't be "tainted" by seeing her out in public with a werewolf nearly twice her age. He had insisted it was the only way they could be out in public together and she had been stupid enough to listen to that rubbish.</p><p>Seamus Finnegan had been the reason they found out. When Seamus was spotted with a bloke at the Leaky, renting a room for the night.</p><p>It had been poor timing, admittedly, when she quit her position in Magical Law Enforcement and bought the bookshop nearby Remus's cabin. But it had nothing to do with the article, something that Hermione and Remus had fought relentlessly about as they continued seeing each other over the last eighteen months.</p><p>She wanted a quiet life. She wanted to put the war behind her and being part of the MLE rendered that impossible. When the book shop had gone for sale, she was already living in the flat above it. The owner, an extremely old muggle man named Mr. Weston, had approached her and asked if she was interested in helping him transition the shop to whoever bought it from him. She had spent so much of her free time there that the idea fell over her like a ton of bricks and she decided to purchase it, along with the flat. It had drained her of funds to open and fix the place up, but she needed the change.</p><p>Remus had been furious with her. Insisting that the reason she left the MLE was because of him. Because of the terrible things people were saying to her, because of the howlers she had been sent, because of the snide remarks and dirty looks she got in public.</p><p>She had been getting them for years. After Hermione dated Draco Malfoy for a short bit, the public had taken it upon themselves to be nasty toward her whenever they had the chance. The moment she fell out of the cookie-cutter mold they had tried to keep her in, they turned their backs against her and began tearing apart her character whenever they could.</p><p>Remus had nothing to do with that.</p><p>"For the <em>millionth</em> time, Remus John Lupin, the article had <em>nothing</em> to do with why I left the Ministry!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You are <em>not</em> the reason I bought the shop! Believe it or not, I quite like books!"</p><p>She saw his jaw twitch. "You are acting like a child." He grumbled.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a child, Remus! I am twenty-four years old! I am perfectly capable of understanding situations! And I understand in <em>this</em> situation, that you will freeze to death if you get hurt tonight." She spat.</p><p>He stared down at her, his chest rising and falling in angry pants, his teeth clenched and nostrils flared. "You would think that by now, you would know to keep your lips sealed this close to the moon, when I am angry!"</p><p>Her head jerked back as she snorted, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest. "You didn't have a problem with my lips yesterday when they were wrapped around your-</p><p>"Goddammit, Hermione!" He cut her off, turning on his heel and stomping to the end table. He yanked a cigarette from the pack and lit it, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke over his shoulder. "This isn't funny!"</p><p>"You know what, Remus? You may be okay with killing yourself, but I am <em>not</em>. We have been over this a hundred times! You may not understand why someone would give a shit about you, why <em>I</em> give a shit about you, but I do! And you can call me childish and puff away on your cigarettes, but I will not standby and let you hurt yourself simply because you're too self-hating to allow the damn help!"</p><p>"I am not <em>self-hating</em>!" He yelled. "I am <em>realistic</em>! I know what my lycanthropy means! I know what can happen if I lose control! You have your damn head in the clouds and think everything will work itself out, but <em>I know better</em>."</p><p>"Oh, you do, do you?" She said, walking into the center of the room and plucking the cigarette from between his fingers, and taking a drag from it. She flicked it into the fireplace as held his gaze, anger matching anger as she blew the smoke out. "Fucking prove it, then."</p><p>She counted three breaths before his lips crashed onto hers, bruising and fierce as they moved hard against her mouth. His teeth captured her bottom lip and tugged at it, forcing her mouth open so his tongue could push past her own.</p><p>He tasted like cigarettes and chocolate.</p><p>She threaded her fingers into the hair on the back of his head, tugging at his scalp and she launched her body upward, wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking her ankles to keep from sliding off his hips. He stumbled forward, setting her arse on the back of the armchair as his mouth left hers and found the column of her throat, nipping and sucking at it as Hermione rocked her hips into his.</p><p>She heard him groan as she pressed her lips up his neck, dragging her tongue along it and taking his earlobe between her teeth.</p><p>"What time is it?" He ground out, in broken breathy words.</p><p>She glanced up at the clock over the chair. "Half six." She said.</p><p>"It's too close, not enough time." He said. "We can't—Unnghh…"</p><p>He growled into her ear as her hand pressed firm against his cock. Rock solid and tight in his trousers. "Make time." She said, pulling back a bit to pull her cable knit jumper over her head.</p><p>His face fell to her chest, his arms snaking around her back to tear at the delicate clasp on her bra and throw it to the floor. His right hand moved down her back while his left massaged the breast his mouth was neglecting. She let out a breathy sigh as he pulled her nipple between his teeth, running his tongue over it lightly.</p><p>She grabbed at the back of his jumper and began yanking it up, he pulled away from her, helping her pull it over his head before pressing searing hot, open mouthed kissed to her throat and collarbone. His hands moving to the button of her jeans, ripping it apart. She heard the <em>ping</em> as the nickel button hit the window pane.</p><p>She lifted her hips, pulling her arse off the back of the chair as Remus gripped the rough denim and yanked it down, along with her knickers, discarding them in a heap on the floor. His hands dug into her hips as he took a step back, twisting her hips to help her turn over. Her toes barely touched the floor. She felt his hand as is slid over the round of her arse, his knees shoving her thighs apart as his fingers began massaging her clit. She gripped the upholstery of the chair, her back arching as she felt his hands spread her folds open. She gasped when the wet heat of his tongue hit her entrance, his fingers still moving rapidly against the peak of her clit.</p><p>"Fuck, Remus!" She cried, gritting her teeth and pushing back toward him.</p><p>"I plan to." He said, his voice husky and gritty as she felt him stand behind her, his hand still working at her core while her eyes rolled into her head.</p><p>His ministrations stopped and she nearly sobbed from the loss of contact. Before she could say anything however, his thumps pressed into the dimples of her lower back and she felt him slam into her. She yelled out, a moan deep and low pulling from her throat.</p><p>He pounded into her, gripping her hips so hard she knew it would bruise. Her back arched and she was nearly flush against his chest. His hands released her hips, snaking around the front of her to grab her breasts and tweak her nipples as he leaned forward, laving at crook of her neck, his teeth grazing over the tender skin.</p><p>Hermione was unsure that she could spread her legs any further apart, was unsure if she had ever felt him so deep inside of her. Her stomach pressed hard into the back of the chair her fingernails nearly breaking from the force of which they were digging into the upholstery.</p><p>His hand slinked up the front of her throat, his palm cupping the underside of her jaw as the tips of his index and middle fingers pulled her mouth open. She ran her tongue over them, lightly sucking at the pads of his cigarette stained fingers as he groaned loud curses into her neck. His hand fell a few inches, her saliva leaving a wet trail down her chin as his fingers gripped her throat, squeezing it firmly as his pace picked up, slamming harder into her. His other hand moving between the chair and her body, furiously swiping over her clit once more as he pounded deeper into her.</p><p>"Fuck." He groaned through clenched teeth as Hermione's inner wall clenched around him. Her voice breaking as she cried his name, her fingernails digging into his hand, forcing him to tighten the grip around her throat. His movements were erratic as she fell over the edge, pulling him with her as she pressed back into him.</p><p>Slowly he stilled, his hand slackening against her throat as he pulled out of her, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder before stepping back.</p><p>The insides of her thighs were slick and her lower abdomen ached from the being pressed into the back of the chair, but her knees were weak and her thighs twitched wildly as her feet pressed flat to the wooden floor. When she turned around, he was on his knees before her, his eyes completely gold and a wicked smile on his face. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on her pubic mound before darting his tongue out to collect the essence that collected between her folds. She nearly collapsed, her knees buckling.</p><p>"<em>Mine</em>." He growled, nipping at her inner thigh. "You are mine."</p><p>She twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips hard against his. "Yours." She agreed.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione felt the wards as she walked through them, clutching her cloak to her body. She looked around, finding an old tree that had fallen and decided that was as good a spot to wait as any. She hastily dusted the snow from it and sat down, wrapping her arms around her chest in an attempt to hold some heat in.</p><p>She didn't know how long she'd have to wait.</p><p>When he took the Wolfsbane, the transformations generally took about fifteen minutes. However, she knew it would be far more painful and much harder of a transformation without it. It could take longer and the moon wasn't fully risen yet. She may be here an hour or two.</p><p>She knew he would be <em>furious</em> with her in the morning, but she just couldn't leave him here alone. She would wait for him to transform and then go back to the cabin. It was locked, it was warded, she would be safe. But she felt far more comforted at the idea of staying there in case anything should happen to him. She could watch from the windows and she could hear him. She would be able to tell if anything had gone wrong.</p><p>She would just have to be sure he didn't catch up to her before she made it back to the cabin.</p><p>She pulled a book she had plucked from Remus's shelf on her way out, and opened it up. It was an obscure wizard text about ancient rituals used to ease the pain of transformations in werewolves called <em>Homeopathic Rituals of Lycanthropy: An Extensive Guide to the Werewolf Transformation</em>. Remus had said it was complete hogwash after reading it, but it was the first book she could grab before he had returned to the room.</p><p>She opened it and began skimming the pages. As the night fell dark, the twinkling light from the moon barely reaching the earth between the icy branches of the trees, she cast a soft <em>lumos</em> and continued reading. The book was certainly bizarre. It offered a slew of suggestions to east the pain of transformation that ranged from swallowing whole duck eggs, shell and all, exactly thirty-nine seconds before transformation to sacrificing a rare type of beetle, found only in Venezuela, to some made up God of Lycans.</p><p>While not very informative, it was at least entertaining to read.</p><p>As she turned the page of the current article she was reading, something about a Wizard with six toes and his inability to fully transform because of it, she heard a loud howl echo from the forest.</p><p>She felt her heart rate skyrocket as she stuffed the book into the inside pocket of her cloak and pointed the tip of her wand to the top of her head, casting a <em>Disillusionment</em> charm over her. She shuddered at the odd sensation, like an egg being cracked over her head, and held her grip firm on her wand. For good measure, she cast a <em>muffliato</em> on her feet and began walking swiftly back toward the cabin.</p><p>She could hear the breaking of twigs and branches as she raced to the door, praying to Merlin that she made it there before Moony figured out she hadn't actually left.</p><p><em>Godric, Remus is going to be so furious with me tomorrow</em>. She thought.</p><p>But on the other hand… Without the Wolfsbane, there was a good chance he wouldn't even <em>remember</em> her being there. She could simply claim she popped over early in the morning and waited…</p><p>She shook her head. He would know she was lying. He always knew when she was lying.</p><p>She snapped her head to the right as she heard rustling in the snow. She stopped immediately, trying to keep her breath calm and even. She narrowed her eyes, looking into the darkness and trying to see by the soft silver glow of the moon. She heard a howl on the opposite side of the property and she took a deep breath in relief.</p><p>Hermione sprinted the rest of the way to the cabin, only stopping twice more at the sound of snapping twigs or snarling breaths. Both had proven to be other animals and she had never been so relieved to see a wild dog walking away with a rabbit in its mouth.</p><p>When she reached the cabin, she felt the locks give way and she slipped inside, closing the door behind her and instantly casting every locking charm and heavy-duty ward she knew. She did the same to the windows and finally took a seat at the table, a steaming mug of tea between her palms. She looked out the large kitchen window, staring over to the pond and was thankful that the moon was bright on the clearing. The silver light reflecting off the frozen surface of the pond.</p><p>She wondered if Remus might like to ice skate in a few days, once he was feeling better.</p><p>After a while of sitting at the table, skimming through the rest of book she had been reading, she felt her stomach growl. She chuckled, getting up to make a light snack. She hadn't finished her dinner because of their argument and then the make up had been rather… <em>strenuous</em>.</p><p>As she was chopping the fruit to add to the bit of yogurt she put in her bowl, she gazed out the window and jumped, a yell of surprise pushing past her lips.</p><p>Staring back at her were Moony's amber eyes, set deep against his greying, dark fur.</p><p>His breath fogged up the window and disappeared as he took a long inhale through his snout, clearly trying to smell whoever was inside the cabin. Trying to smell her.</p><p>She kept her eyes on him as she walked slowly back to the table, turning the chair around and sitting down in it to face the window. She jumped again as his large head smashed into the glass, his teeth baring as he snarled and smashed his head into the window again.</p><p>The glass was unyielding, charmed to be unbreakable.</p><p>She placed her spoon back into the bowl, setting it on the table behind her and slowly rose from the chair. If there was one thing she knew about werewolves, it was that you must approach them carefully during the moon.</p><p>She showed the palms of her hands, as if to help him understand she was no threat, and then pressed them against the window.</p><p>"Remus," She said. "Please. You're hurting yourself."</p><p>Again, his head smacked into the window, harder than ever as his mouth foamed with a growl.</p><p>"Moony." She said. "Moony, <em>please</em>."</p><p>The golden eyes starred back at her and she felt her skin crawl. She felt like he was surveying his prey as he drew in another long breath, searching for her scent. He moved away from the window on all fours, bounding across the pond and disappearing into the trees.</p><p>She blew out a slow breath.</p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p><p>Two hours later, Moony returned, beating against the window again, snarling and growling. Hermione had been in the living room, her feet tucked under her in Remus's favorite arm chair. She closed the book she was reading, not bothering to mark the page, and padded into the kitchen. She locked eyes with him again, his stare intense and terrifying, as he breathed in slowly.</p><p>He could smell her. She was sure of that. He could smell her and he kept coming back to the cabin because of it.</p><p>If he broke through that window, she would be bitten. Or killed.</p><p>Remus was right; Moony was dangerous.</p><p>She tried to remain calm as she sat at the table after he had turned away and gone in the opposite direction again. She strengthened the charm on the window and stayed at the table. Perhaps, if he saw her there, he would stop trying to smash it in.</p><p>She wondered if he could smell Remus on her, and that was why he kept coming back? Maybe he understood that she was his? That she had been here before, for many of his transformations. That she was no threat to him. That she loved him.</p><p>That thought stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>Did she <em>love</em> Remus?</p><p>He was brilliant. He had a wicked sense of humor and they had the most wonderful intellectual debates. He was the only man she knew that could keep up with her tit-for-tat without stumbling over his words. He was honest, and so <em>unbelievably </em>generous.</p><p>She had never <em>meant</em> for her friendship with Remus to progress the way it had. After Tonks had run off with Charlie while Remus was infiltrating the werewolf dens during the war, he had been so broken hearted. He blamed himself over and over for not being enough for her. For not being able to give her everything she wanted. For not being able to give her a child, a home, a marriage…</p><p>When Tonks and Charlie had gotten married just a year after the Battle, Remus bought the cabin and moved away. When Hermione had finally discovered its whereabouts from Harry, she began writing.</p><p>They wrote to one another four days a week.</p><p>Finally, after months of letters, he had asked her to come visit him. To come have tea and talk in person again. He had been so alone the last few years. When she arrived, she had brought him Wolfsbane and promised she would brew the potion for him every month as long as she could afford the ingredients.</p><p>And she had.</p><p>For the last four years, she had brewed the potion for him every month. Never accepting any money from him, only wanting him to be safe during his transformations. She would come back the next morning, and find him in a heap in the back garden. She would help him into the cabin and give him his potions and put him to bed. Two years ago, it became more than that.</p><p>He had asked her to stay.</p><p>The age difference never bothered her. It was only nineteen years, and in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't that large. His Lycanthropy had never bothered her, he took his potions and she had even stayed through the night during most transformations over the last year and half. It was easier than making the several kilometer trek from her flat.</p><p>But it bothered Remus.</p><p>He constantly worried about what people would say to her. Constantly terrified that he would be the reason she didn't move up in the Ministry, that her ideas would go unheard, that people would stop taking her seriously. They fought about it tirelessly. He had refused for <em>so long</em> to touch her, that she was convinced he didn't want her as more than a friend.</p><p>Hermione had scrapped her reputation on her own, she didn't need him for that. It was nothing in particular, save for the very publicized break up between she and Ron when she was nineteen. And of course, the fling with Malfoy. But ever since, she could do nothing right in the eyes of the public and she found she didn't <em>care</em>. She had spent so long fighting and trying to get people to like her. Changing her hair, her teeth, the way she dressed. Quieting her opinions to make herself more palatable. When the public decided they were going to hate her regardless, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could be who she wanted to be.</p><p>And she had told Remus as much.</p><p>That had been the first time they had sex. The first time he admitted to her that he wanted more and that he was denying himself out of fear for her. Out of fear that he would ruin her life, her career, her friendships. It was complete <em>rubbish</em> and he knew that, but he was terrified that he wouldn't be enough for her.</p><p>"<em>You're so young, Hermione. And so, so beautiful Surely, you can find someone more suited for you than a mangy old werewolf."</em></p><p>"<em>I would hardly call you mangy and old, Remus."</em></p><p>The laughter that had filled her ears from him that night lit her soul on fire and burned through everything it touched. She had never seen him smile like that, never seen him <em>believe</em> that someone gave a shit. She vowed that night she would make sure he knew that someone cared, that <em>she</em> cared.</p><p>It had been an uphill battle ever since.</p>
<hr/><p>It was nearly four in the morning when she was met at the window by the fierce amber eyes again. She watched, her own eyes burning and heavy with exhaustion, as Moony took a deep breath through his nostrils and slowly turned away.</p><p>And then he began pacing.</p><p>He was running circles near the pond, slipping on the ice that covered the water. She watched him for the better part of an hour, as the birds began to chirp, alerting that the sun would soon rise and the night would bleed into day.</p><p>Just as the kettle whistled for the fifth time that night, she heard the yelp. She gripped the counter, wiping the fog from the window with the palm of her hand as she stared outside. Another blood curdling, yelping, howl tore through the air and she felt her stomach twist into a knot as the large form of Moony crashed through the ice on the pond and disappeared.</p><p>No.</p><p>Her eyes went wide and she sprang into action, grabbing her wand from the table and unlocking the door, she sprinted out into the snow, her feet instantly aching from the snow seeping into her socks and freezing her feet. The icy January air shocking her breaths into gasps as she tore around the cabin, running as fast as her frozen feet would carry her.</p><p><em>No, no, no, no, no!</em> Seemed to be the only thought she grasp onto as the panic strengthened in her chest as she stopped at the edge of the pond. She could see where he had fallen through the ice, and in the panic, drifted several feet away from the hole.</p><p>In human form, she would have no problem. She would simply break the ice and pull him out. But in werewolf form, as Moony, she couldn't do that. Not only would she risk getting bitten or killed, but Moony weighed three times as much as Remus <em>at least</em>. The wolf was <em>massive</em>. Nothing like the emaciated creature she had seen for the first time at thirteen. He had grown stronger and healthier since then.</p><p>Her teeth were chattering and the seconds ticked in her mind. She needed to make a decision and she needed to make it <em>right now</em>. If she went on the ice, she would fall through. She could see the cracked ice, the thin ice he had fallen through. It was a miracle he had walked on the pond at all tonight without falling through before now.</p><p>"Fuck." She said out loud. "Fuck! What do I do? <em>What do I do?!"</em> She cast an <em>Incendio</em> over the ice, melting it instantly. She could see Moony thrashing in the water now. Could he not swim? <em>Why would he know how to swim</em>? He's a werewolf! Not a <em>goddamn Otterhound!</em></p><p>Her mind clicked as she saw the glinting of the first morning rays. It wasn't that he couldn't swim. It was that he was <em>transforming back</em>.</p><p>If she waited any longer, he would drown. She was positive she could not pull him to shore on her own but if she could get closer to him, she could levitate him to shore. She wasn't the strongest swimmer, so she cast a bubblehead charm on herself and jumped into the water.</p><p>The breath was forced from her lungs almost instantly as the freezing water hit her skin and sent shiver after painful shiver up her spine. She shoved off the shore, moving her arms and kicking her feet to propel herself forward as fast as she could, her wand held tightly in her hand. The convulsions were painful as they rattled through her, freezing her from the inside out.</p><p>Moony was still in form, struggling and fading as his breaths and yelps became even more frantic, his massive furry head barely above the water. Hermione cast <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em> three times before it finally hit him, just as he began to sink below the surface.</p><p>She held her wand high above her trying to keep her concentration as her teeth chattered so hard, she bit the inside of her cheek. She got to the shore and lowered him to the ground, cancelling the bubblehead charm and rushing over to him.</p><p>He looked unconscious.</p><p>"<em>R-r-rennervate!</em>" She said, her word shattered from the intense shudders ripping up her back. "F-fuck. <em>R-rennervate!"</em></p><p>Maybe it wouldn't work on a werewolf? Maybe it only worked to revive humans? She dragged her body closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and feeling for a heartbeat. She hovered over his face and breathed a laugh of relief she felt a hot breath hit her cheek. She pressed her face into his broad, hard, fur lined chest and cried out. Adrenaline coursed through her as she heard a long, deep sniff come from the snout hovering inches above her shoulders.</p><p>She screamed as Moony moved, lightening fast, flipping her to her back and pinning her to the ground. His mouth pulled back in a foaming snarl and his amber eyes piercing her own chocolate browns. He lowered his head toward her, his muzzle pressing into her throat.</p><p>She was so stupid. So <em>incredibly</em> stupid.</p><p>Remus had been right. Of course, Remus had been right! He had been a werewolf nearly his entire life! He <em>knew</em> what would happen without the Wolfsbane. Knew that she was in danger and <em>she hadn't listened to him</em>. She had been so sure that she would safe, that he wouldn't hurt her should something happen. And now… Now he was going to kill her. He was going to rip her throat from her fucking spine and Remus would wake up next to her, mangled, bloodied corpse.</p><p>She felt him sniff again, long and deep. Inhaling her as she laid, soaking wet and frozen beneath him. His massive claws crushing her shoulders. She was sure if she weren't about to fall into hypothermic shock, it would be painful.</p><p>His head moved above hers and she gasped. He tilted his head a bit and stared at her. And she <em>swore</em> she saw green ribbon through the gold of his eyes.</p><p>"Remus, <em>please</em>." She cried, a soft whisper of fading breath against the cold. She could feel tears leaking from her eyes, the heat of them burning her frozen skin. "Please."</p><p>He threw his head back and let out a loud howl and Hermione clenched her eyes shut tightly.</p><p>"Please," She whispered again. "Remus. I love you."</p><p>The words were breaths, quiet and slow as they dissipated into the still of the night. He reared back and stumbled, falling over to his hind and Hermione opened her eyes, instantly screaming as she watched the scene unfold.</p><p>Large pieces fell from his body, slapping into the snow in a bloody mess of fur-lined flesh. His back arched, his limbs contorting in unnatural angles and she could <em>hear</em> the snapping of his bones as they broke and shortened. He screamed and howled in agony as his ribs shifted and his hips shattered, his pelvis sinking down to a painfully twisted angle before cracking loudly and shifting again.</p><p>His feet twisted and his ankles snapped sideways as his shins splintered through his muscles, tearing into the new skin that had began to form over the exposed, blood drenched flesh. His neck jerked to the side, cracking on top his broken shoulders as they sagged and shifted, snapping into place and forcing the long clavicle through his chest, before it also splintered and shifted.</p><p>She couldn't look away. It was the most grotesquely painful thing she had ever witnessed, and she couldn't look away. She didn't know if it was out of fear, shock, or the fact that she was freezing cold. But her eyes stayed locked on him as his body warped and contorted. When his skull split into to and the blood curdling shriek of absolute suffering echoed from his chest in the forest around them, she rolled to her knees and vomited. The hot bile burning the backs of her hands as it splashed against the ground.</p><p>Finally, the snapping of bones ceased, and his breath evened out into soft whimpers. Hermione turned, looking behind her and saw Remus, naked and shaking, staring back at her with terror and white hot fury in his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>"You could have died!" She said, her body finally thawing from the fire that was roaring in the fireplace.</p><p>The tips of her fingers were still numb and her hair still damp from the water of pond. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying not to show Remus that she was sure her body might still enter hypothermic shock soon.</p><p>"I could have killed you. You could have drowned. You could have frozen to death." He said, his voice much calmer than it should have been. He sat in his arm chair, bent over with his elbow on his thighs and his head cradled in his hands.</p><p>"Remus, you fell through the ice! You were drowning! What would you have had me do?!"</p><p>"Leave." He said. "I would have had you leave! You were <em>supposed</em> to have left!"</p><p>"You can't <em>honestly</em> have believed I was going to actually leave?" She said, her tone incredulous. "You can't really think that I was going to concede that easily? That you could just shag me into the back of your chair, an inch within my life and then… what? I would just leave quietly?"</p><p>He scrubbed his face with his hands and sat up, reaching over for the pack of cigarettes on the table and lighting one with a match. He took a drag and shifted in his chair, groaning in pain.</p><p>"Go home, Hermione." He whispered.</p><p>"I-what?"</p><p>"Go home." He said. "I can't… I can't look at you right now."</p><p>She clenched her jaw, tears springing into her eyes. "Remus I-I'm sorry but I had-</p><p>"Go. Home."</p><p>As she fastened her cloak and cast a few extra warming charms over herself, she looked over to him. He didn't move. His eyes remained unblinking, staring into the fire as the tip of his cigarette burned further down toward his fingers.</p><p>"I'm not sorry I saved you." She whispered, opening the door and stepping into the morning light.</p><p>She ignored the ache in her muscles from the cold the entire way back to the town. She looked over her shoulders hastily when she approached the door next to the one that led to the shop, and unlocked it with her wand, hurrying up the stairs to her flat.</p><p>Merlin, Remus was <em>angry</em>.</p><p>She had never seen him that upset with her before. He wasn't yelling or being rude. He seemed simply… <em>done</em>.</p><p>The thought made the lump in her throat hard to swallow past. He couldn't be done with her. She had just risked her life to save his and <em>she wasn't done with him</em>. She wasn't done with their conversations, their arguments, their jokes, their debates. She wasn't done with doing inventory in the shop with him at night. She wasn't done listening to his stories about the pranks he and James and Sirius played on one another in school. She wasn't done listening to him sing under his breath when he thought she wasn't paying attention or watching him read her favorite book in that manky old chair he loved!</p><p>She sank to the couch and dissolved into tears, pulling the throw blanket over her and letting the exhaustion of the night consume her, tugging her under it's false promise of peace.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a week and Hermione hadn't heard from Remus.</p><p>The first two days after a moon, she knew were the hardest. Especially since he had been without Wolfsbane and had asked her to leave before she could give him any pain potions.</p><p>But by day four, she was worried.</p><p>On day six, when he hadn't come into the shop to work the Sunday shift that he loved to work, she felt the knot in her stomach grow ever tighter.</p><p>She knew he was a grown man. A forty-three-year-old, grown man. She knew he could take care of himself. But she also knew that Remus had a bad habit of neglecting himself when he got stuck in a mood. When he was depressed or anxious, he would go days without a proper meal, without sleep. He would smoke cigarette after cigarette and drink scotch and eat his weight in chocolate, and find reasons to blame himself for anything that had ever gone wrong in the world.</p><p>She had to go to him. She had to go and make sure he was all right.</p><p>She closed up the shop a bit earlier than normal. With it being just after Christmas, her sales had declined and business had been slow. She was sure closing up a few hours early wouldn't impede her ability to make ends meet. She stuck a note to the door claiming a family emergency and locked up.</p><p>She quickly changed from the brown smock that read "Granger's Books." She pulled a pair of leggings on and the jumper Mrs. Weasley had sent her for Christmas and shoved her feet into her boots. She pulled her hat and scarf on, adding extra warming charms to both, and fastened her cloak around her shoulders. Before she left, she looked over her bookshelf, pulling a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll off the shelf and stuffing it into her pocket.</p><p>It was much different from the books Remus usually preferred, but he had been insistent that he wanted to read all of her favorites, and that one she had loved since she was a child.</p><p>She did a once over, making sure her door was locked and turned on her heel, the soft <em>pop</em> noting her departure.</p><p>Her feet hit the snow just outside of the wards. Normally, she would just walk from the start of the woods, but she was too worried to take the extra hour to trek through them. She held her breath as she passed through the wards, the unpleasant sensation of the repelling magic pulsing through her. She set toward the cabin, walking at a swift pace and contemplating sprinting.</p><p>What if he hadn't been able to get out of bed?</p><p>What if he had gone into shock from being in the frozen pond for so long?</p><p>What is he packed his bags and left?</p><p>She sped toward the door, her mind gnawing at her as her hand hit the knob. She nearly sobbed with relief when the wards recognized her magic and unlocked, allowing her entrance to the cabin.</p><p>When she stepped in, he looked up from the table. His left hand resting around a steaming mug while his right held a lit, half-smoked cigarette between his first two fingers.</p><p>"You're okay!" She breathed happily. Relief flooding through her as she kicked off her boots.</p><p>"Yes." He said, his eyes dancing over her. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I haven't heard from you in nearly a <em>week</em>, Remus. You were supposed to work the morning shift today and when you didn't show up I- I was <em>worried</em>." She pulled the book from her cloak pocket and placed the cloak on the hook with her scarf and hat.</p><p>"Did it occur to you that maybe I haven't talked to you because I'm angry with you?" He asked, looking at her plainly before he took a drag from his cigarette.</p><p>She hesitated, lingering in the doorway, her favorite childhood book clutched to her chest. "Yes. Yes, it did." She mumbled.</p><p>He stared at her, clearly waiting for her to understand that he was still angry. She knew he was, but she didn't care. Instead, she squared her shoulders and stepped toward the table, tossing the book in front of him.</p><p>He sighed, placing his cigarette in the ashtray and picked up the book. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?" He asked. "Is this a children's book?"</p><p>"You said you wanted to read <em>all</em> of my favorites." She reminded him. "This was the first book I ever called my favorite."</p><p>His eyes pulled from the cover and scanned her again, his jaw tight and his eyes slightly narrowed. He looked as if he were about to explode. He set the book down and picked his cigarette back up, taking another long drag before stubbing it out.</p><p>"I asked you to leave." He said, his voice even and emotionless. "I asked you to leave and you said that you would."</p><p>"I lied." She said.</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>"Obviously." She agreed. "Remus, you almost died."</p><p>"I could have killed you."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"You don't care?" He snorted, shifting in his seat and taking a sip from his mug. "Of course, you don't."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean, then?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest and settling her back against the chair. Her jaw was set tight and her lips pursed into a scowl.</p><p>"It means that you are reckless and naïve and I can't…" He trailed off, his shoulders slumping down a bit. "I can't be with you if… If you don't care about your own life."</p><p>"I care about my own life." She snapped. "I just care about yours more. Which apparently, is a good thing considering you don't give a shit enough about yourself to let someone love you!"</p><p>As soon as the words fell past her lips, she felt the air grow thick.</p><p>"What did you say?" He murmured, his eyes darting over her face.</p><p>"You heard me, Remus." She replied, trying to maintain whatever crumbling excuse of a ground she was standing on.</p><p>He stared at her for a very long time. It was almost uncomfortable how slowly the minutes ticked away as his eyes searched her face. She wondered what he was looking for.</p><p>"You don't love me." He whispered, finally.</p><p>Whatever she had been expecting him to respond with, it wasn't that. "W-what?"</p><p>"You heard me, Hermione." He said, mirroring her earlier words.</p><p>Anger pulsed through her like she had never felt before. She stood up and rounded the table, looking down at him as he turned to look up at her in shock and confusion.</p><p>"I don't love you?" She said, scoffing. "Really? I just come here every day and make sure you have someone to have dinner with for my health? I help take care of the grounds here because I enjoy gardening, do I? I spend hours a month brewing Wolfsbane to keep my potions skills sharp?"</p><p>"Hermione, I-</p><p>She paced the floor, ignoring his interruption as she listed on her fingers the things she does because she loves him. The things that completed her life because she <em>loves him</em>. "I listen to that <em>blasted</em> song by the Beatles that you love, on repeat, for hours at a time, simply because I <em>enjoy</em> going slowly insane to the sound of John Lennon? I give you copies of my favorite books because I've decided I'm done with them, then? I listen to your poetry because I have nothing better to do with my time? I have the most <em>incredible</em> sex with you, simply because I want a quick fuck?"</p><p>He stared at her, slack jawed. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally pressed his lips together.</p><p>"I may be reckless sometimes, Remus. But <em>you</em> are the one who is naïve."</p><p>She walked into the living room, staring at the chair he usually sat in. Was this it? Was this how their relationship would end? Were they even <em>in</em> a relationship? They had never actually discussed it. They did things couples did… They had been on dates, they held hands, they had sex, they shared secrets, shared parts of themselves with one another that they didn't show to other people... But… What if after all this time, after all these months, he still didn't think of it as a <em>real</em> relationship?</p><p>She felt her throat close up at the thought of it.</p><p>How had she become so possessed by the thought of him, that she didn't realize she had fallen in love with him until <em>now</em>?</p><p>"Hermione," Remus's voice came from behind her and she shuddered as his hands fell on her shoulders. She could feel his chest rising and falling with his breaths, against her back. "Do you love me?"</p><p>She turned around, looking up at his face. His features had softened. He looked thoughtful. His brows were pulled together and his eyes were dancing with something she couldn't place. She looked down, staring at her socked feet from fear that if she saw the rejection in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to quell the tears that would come.</p><p>"Yes." She whispered.</p><p>His hand moved to her chin as his body shifted, his index finger hooking under it and pushing her face up. His mouth hovered over hers, she could feel his lips brushing against her own as he spoke. "I am in love with you, and it terrifies me." He whispered.</p><p>She lunged forward, pressing everything into the kiss. His scarred mouth moved against hers and she tasted chocolate and cigarettes. His hands twisted into her curls and cradled her head. His lips moved slower than they ever had against her.</p><p>He began walking her backward, sitting her on the edge of the couch and staying on his knees in front of her. She chuckled for a moment, the thought that his face reached hers while he sat on the floor because of how tall he is made her giddy.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" He whispered.</p><p>"Nothing." She said, shaking her head. "I'm just happy."</p><p>He smiled up at her.</p><p>She sank to the floor with him and straddled his waist, pressing light kisses against his face and neck as he pulled the hem of her jumper up. When it laid in a heap on the floor, she shoved his knobby cardigan off his shoulders. He pressed his chest to hers and she sighed as he ran his hands up her spine, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>She moved, finagling her way out of the leggings she wore and pushing her knickers to the floor with them. Remus shoved his trousers and boxers off and pulled her back into his lap, his hand dipping between them to find her heat. He pet at her, smiling against her throat as she mewed against the soft touch.</p><p>She twisted a hand into his hair, pulling his face back up to hers as she felt below them, grasping around his shaft and positioning him against her entrance. He hissed when she sank down onto him.</p><p>She rocked her hips against him, gripping his shoulder for support as she began to slide herself up to the tip fall back down, burying him completely to the hilt. His moans were low and breathy as he massaged her arse and breasts, his hands moving all over her body, feeling every bit of her skin that he could.</p><p>Her head fell onto his shoulder as she rolled her hips again, crying out as he bucked into her from beneath, his hand between them, massaging her clit and his mouth against her throat. It was slow, and sweet. Nothing like the blazing fire that normally accompanied them in this position. Nothing like the animalistic heat that encapsulated every other time they'd had sex before. This was different.</p><p>When she felt herself clenching around him, moaning his name to the heavens and her eyes fluttering shut, she felt the difference. When he moaned her name like a plea to the Gods of the Earth, she heard the difference. They were <em>making love</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione looked up from the book she was reading when she heard Remus chuckle. They were on the couch. Remus wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants and leaning against the back of the couch, the copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland open on his chest as he read. Hermione wore only his cardigan and her knickers, wrapped in a blanket with her head in his lap as she read her own book. Some random text about the building block of creating new potions. She wasn't really reading it though. Skimming it a bit, but she was watching Remus as he read her favorite book.</p><p>"The format of this book is poetic." He said, turning the page. "I can see why you love it."</p><p>She smiled. "It's good you can see when people love things now." She said, biting back a cheeky grin.</p><p>"I'm a 'thing' now, am I?" He said, his eyes dancing with laughter.</p><p>"Mhm." She hummed. "<em>My</em> thing."</p><p>He moved the book from his chest and leaned down, kissing her soundly. "You know we need to talk about it, still." He said.</p><p>"I know." She admitted. "But don't expect me to say I'm sorry. I'll never be sorry for loving you, Remus Lupin."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first venture into Remione! I hope you enjoyed! Please remember to Review! Thanks for reading!<br/>Mimi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>